Music box
by chocovanillajess
Summary: When 12yo Alexa Narino discovers what lies in an abandoned house, her memories and the identity of a long-forgotten person uncovers, bit by bit, starting with a music box.
1. Abandoned Mansion

I walked along the dark and disshevelled hallway. I was always afraid of this old house ever since…

"_C'mon Al, go in!" A young boy with silver hair said to the small six year old girl. "Honestly, if you don't go in there…"_

"_But Max, I don't want to go in there… it looks scary," Alexa said, pointing toward the mansion, which was abandoned for decades._

_The wind howled eerily through the house. Al let out a small yelp out of fear._

"_I thought so. You're too scared to go into the mansion 'cause it's scary."_

"_Of course it's scary!" Al said, running back toward home._

That flashback haunted me. I hated how mean Max was toward me back then.

Well, now I'm gonna teach him a lesson, that I'm not scared of this old house.

Suddenly I heard a soft voice singing. It was hard to hear, as it was very quiet, but I could hear it. I followed the voice to a door, which did not look like it had decayed, like the other doors in the old mansion.

I clutched the doorknob with my hand, and then I turned the knob, a little nervous about what was behind it.

What if it was really a vampire, or a specter, or even an incubus!? I turned away from those thoughts and looked inside the room.

Inside, the room was a soft, powdery blue colour. On a small table sat a music box, and near it, the source of the whispery toned voice.

A beautiful girl, around my age, with golden hair and cerulean blue eyes sat, singing along with the music box. Her dress was black and white, which seemed familiar.

"Hello," I said confidently. I was always confident, ever since I was little.

The girl stopped singing and turned toward me, not saying a word. We stared at each other for a minute.

"… Um, my name's Alexa, but you can call me Al or something…" I said, trying to get the blonde haired girl to talk. "But, if you can, please don't call me Allie or Aru…" I added.

"Why can't I?" The sitting girl asked. I turned my head to the side, trying to remember long ago…

"_Aru-chan! Where'd you go?" An adult male called out. He looked like he was in his late twenties. His hair was light blue and almost reached his shoulders._

"_Here I am, daddy!" the light blue haired four year old girl shouted. She was hiding behind a small pot plant._

_Alexa's father smiled toward his small daughter. After all, they were playing hide-and-seek._

"It was what my father called me," I replied to the question. I looked up. The girl's face frowned a little.

"Who is your father?"

"Well, I…" To tell the truth, I couldn't really remember who my father was, as he left when I was only four years old. I only remembered what he used to call me. I also know that he had light blue hair, like mine. My mom won't tell me who he was, so I might as well figure it out myself.

"He isn't here now…" was the best way I could put it. The girl tilted her head a little.

"Oh… did he die?"

"Wait, that wasn't what I said! I just said he isn't here," I corrected. "I don't know when he'll come back."

"Well, that's ok then, I guess," the girl sighed with relief. "My name is Azura, by the way. Is there a reason you're here?"

"You see, I wanted to prove to my older brother that I'm not scared of going into an old house." I avoided using the word 'abandoned', because apparently Azura is still living in it. It appeared she was a little confused.

"Well, if you want, you can have this," Azura said, presenting her music box. "I don't really need it anymore…"

The music box looked a little plain; it was small and colured a magenta-like hue.

"Oh no, I couldn't take it…" I politely refused.

"Please, take it as a gift," Azura insisted. Then again, it did remind me of something…

"OK then, I'll keep it." Azura handed me the tiny box. We both smiled at each other, then I realised the time.

"Azura, I have to go, but it was nice to meet you," I said, rushing toward the door.

"Goodbye, Alexa. Also, if you can, say hello to Reed for me…" Azura said, waving goodbye.

I walked out of the door and closed it. Before I went any further down the hallway, I realised what Azura said. I turned and opened her door.

"Azura, who is-" I jumped a little. The room had changed. It was not the same as when I went in, even though the door stayed the same. The room was now disshevelled, like the rest of the mansion. Also, there was no sign of Azura, either. Was it all a dream, and I'm really still asleep in my bed? I decided to pinch myself, just to be sure. Then I realised I still had the music box clutched in my hands. I walked out of the room, closing the door. I walked down the hallway, toward the front door. As I walked out, my eyes squinted a little at the bright orange scenery. I guess it could have been something like 5:30 or something.

"Hey Al!" My brother, Grey, called out toward me. "What were you doing in there?" He asked, his silvery wolf ears twitching.

"Hn? I was just looking in there…" I replied a bit sheepishly. Grey's face softened. According to mom, Grey had father's eyes. "Look at what I found in there," I said, showing my brother Azura's music box. "By the way, do you know anybody with the name 'Reed'?"

Grey frowned. He always made that face when he was really serious. His face softened again. "Yeah, I do. I was just thinking. You wouldn't have remembered, you were too young…"

This made me think. What could I possibly not remember other than my father's identity?

"I know who Reed is…" My eyes widened.

"Grey, who is Reed?" His ears lowered, as did his voice.

"Reed… is our father…"


	2. Yanari

"_Reed is… our father…"_

**Grey's POV**

"Our… father…?" Alexa's eyes widened with surprise. "N-No way…!" She ran toward home, her light blue pigtails flowing lightly behind her.

Being me, I know Al well, especially the fact that she can control Mana. Fire, water, illusion – you name it. But this time was different. It was like Al was a totally different person. Even the way she ran seemed different.

This girl I call my sister now wants to know who our father was. I gave her his name – I bet a lot of kids like her would probably stop there. But Al is not 'a lot of kids'. She is one of those really curious types. And I don't think that's normal (or healthy) for a 12 year old.

I walked away from the old house – where I saw Al exit – and stopped at a bridge. I looked down into the water at my reflection. My silvery hair appeared golden in the light of the setting sun. I was alone on the bridge.

To be honest, I was kinda glad that I was on my own. According to a lot of the girls that live in the town – as well as some young adult women – I am fairly attractive, especially when my hair appears golden. They also think my wolf-like features, my ears and tail, accentuate my 'cuteness'.

I got off the bridge and walked toward home, when I spied my younger twin brother Max practicing his samurai techniques. I'm sure that the way of the blade is the only thing Max has ever felt strongly about. Max has always been a bit of an unenthusiastic type of guy. I don't even think he looks forward to blinking.

"Hey Max! What do you think you're doing, practicing at this time of day?" I called out to Max.

Technically, you wouldn't call me and Max 'identical' twins. After all, Max doesn't have wolf-like qualities, like ears or a tail. I'm the only one in the family that's anthropomorphic. At least, that's what mom said.

"Whaddya want, Grey?" Max said, not turning away from the tree he was whacking the crap out of.

"Nothing, just wondering why you're practicing when it's almost night," I replied nonchalantly. Max stopped hacking at the tree.

"I'm not practicing. Yan-chan wanted to see the inside of a tree and got stuck while climbing it."

"But, couldn't you just climb up the tree after her? Or would that be the smart thing to do?"

"Shut up Grey. Just shut up."

It seemed like I outsmarted Max. Which actually happens fairly often.

Yan-chan, Yanari, is a mystery in herself. We sorta found her while wandering around the forest. She is apparently 12, like Al. She has snowy-white hair that has a few blond bits and shiny silver eyes. She wears a short dress with long sleeves and in her hair sit two yellow-gold clips. She's innocent, and does not know of fear, anger, sadness or jealousy. She also has no apparent memory of her past. Yet another mystery that Alexa wants to figure out.

"Hi, Grey! You look smaller than normal," Yanari shouted from the top of the tree that Max was attempting to slice up so that she could get down. "Can I jump down instead?"

"Sure, Yan-chan! I'll catch you," I replied. Max threw his katana down in a small tantrum. I laughed at Max, as watching him throw temper tantrums for no reason is pretty funny.

"Wheeeeee~!" Yanari shouted merrily as she flew through the air. I held out my arms and caught the small and naïve girl. "Can we do that again, Grey? That was fun!"

"Not today, Yan-chan. Maybe tomorrow," I said, letting her down. I started walking home again, which was actually really close. I opened the front door and let myself in. "Hey mom, I'm back-"

"Help-me-big-brother-my-Mana-is-out-of-control!!!" Al shouted. She ran behind me to shield her. When I looked up, a giant dark blob was almost filling the whole of the living room. I wasn't surprised; this happened fairly often.

I picked up a broom to my left and poked the dark blob. The blob grew smaller. Soon enough, it disappeared.

"Oh, thanks big brother," Al said, sounding grateful. Sure, Al can control Mana, but only most kinds. She can't control the darker side of Mana fully yet. Especially how to limit Mana. "I would never have thought to poke it."

"No prob Al," I said. I put down the broom and proceeded to the kitchen, where I found mom cooking dinner. "Hey mom, you need any help?"

"No Grey, I'm fine… actually, could you help with cutting the vegetables? I'm a bit busy with the rest of the dinner," mom asked.

"Sure, I can help!" I started by cutting up a carrot, then I cut up some onion and celery. I didn't mind helping with the cooking; I'm pretty good at it. But, mom just wants me to cut up vegies for now. Hopefully, tomorrow will be just a normal day, although with kids like Yanari and Alexa, no day is ever normal. Not to mention Al's friends, Yue, Sakura and Talin being a bit out of the ordinary.

"Here you go, the vegetables are cut, mom!" I put the vegies into the large pot that mom was stirring. "What's in there?"

"Oh, we're having chicken stir-fry, Grey." Oh, yum. I love chicken, especially when it's in a stir-fry. "Thankyou for your help," mom said.

I paced out of the kitchen and saw Yanari and Alexa playing with some cards at the table.

"Do you have any threes?" Al said.

"Go fish," was Yanari's reply. Al proceeded to look for a card in the deck. She grabbed a card and put it in her hand. "Al, do you have a seven?"

"Yeah Yanari, here you go." Al handed Yanari a card. Yanari then pulled out two cards and put them face down in a pile. Looking at the piles, I noticed that Yanari's pile of cards was larger than Al's card pile.

"Yan-chan, why do you have a bigger pile of cards than Alexa?" I asked. Yanari looked up.

"I don't know, Grey," she answered, a small and innocent smile showing. She then continued playing cards with Al.

It seemed that Al had forgotten about her encounter earlier, but only for now I guess. Soon enough, she'll go on some sort of adventure again. But, no matter how large or small that adventure may be, I'll be there to guide her. To protect her. I think that's what our dad would want.

Not only that, but… I think that there is more to Yanari than meets the eye. Even if Yanari herself may not know it. But before every little detail is found, I might as well hone my dual katana skills. I'm not the only one with mad blade skills, you know. I'm better at handling a katana than Max, even though he's trained everyday for six months and I've only trained once a week for three months.

It's actually pretty handy when someone walks in on me in the bathroom…


	3. Talin

**Chapter 3: Talin**

**FFFFFFFF- I can't remember the last time I updated this fic. This chapter is pretty short, mainly because it's introducing Talin. Well anyways, please read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok, I've got it it this time...."

A pink haired girl stood on top of a large tree branch, holding a yoyo. The goggles on the top of her head reflected the sun's rays. Breathing in, she threw her yoyo toward a higher up branch of another tree, allowing it to wrap its long string around it. Breathing out, she primed herself for what she was to do next.

"YAAAAAHOOOOOOO!!!" The girl yelled, jumping from the branch she stood on and swinging through the air toward a faraway branch. As she neared her target, her yoyo automatically uncoiled from the branch it was attached to.

Landing on the branch, the girl silently commanded her yoyo to quickly wind itself back. "Perfect."

"Hey Talin, whatcha doing?" Alexa suddenly jumped up onto the same branch.

"YAAAAHH!!!" Startled by the blue haired girl's presence, Talin fell backwards onto the ground. Luckily for her, the branch wasn't too far from the ground. "Don't do that, Al!"

Alexa jumped down to the ground. "Sorry, Talin. I was just wondering what you were doing..."

Talin sat up. "I was practicing," she said, her pale blue eyes looking up at Alexa.

"For what?" Alexa helped Talin up, "Barely anything happens these days, not even in the forest cave."

"True," Talin said, "but that doesn't mean we can't sit around all day while nothing happens! I *have* to train and practice until my yoyo breaks, darnit!"

"That reminds me, why do you use a yoyo?"

Talin brought out her bright yellow yoyo and showed it to Alexa. "I can't explain it, but I feel like I have a connection to it. I mean, I can make it move to anywhere I want on command, for example."

"Cool," Alexa said as her sapphire coloured eyes peered at the toy.

"Yeah, it is." Talin put away the glossy, yellow thing into one of her pockets. "Now, what are you doing here, is there something you want?"

"Oh, that's right! My brothers wanted to get all my friends together for something important!" Alexa said, suddenly remembering what she had come for. "Though I don't know what it is that's so important that all _my_ friends have to see it. What about their friends, I wonder?"

"Isn't Max a loner?" Talin said aloud. "I mean, I've never seen him outside his sword training. He's always on his own."

"He has a friend," Alexa replied, "and it's a _girl_. Scarlet, I think her name was."

"Oh, I know who you mean. I've met her," Talin said, "she's kinda wierd. Her parents are never around, and she never gets in trouble or anything. And the fact she has red hair must mean her parents are very uncreative."

"I think she's very nice. At least, toward Grey," Alexa laughed. "Maybe she likes him?"

"Wouldn't be surprising if she were." Talin adjusted the goggles on her head. "Maybe we should go now?"

"Ah, yeah we should," Alexa said, "let's go see Sakura next."

* * *

**Next chaper will introduce Yue and Sakura, and will also introduce the plot of the fic. It's really needed one ^^; plus the next chapter will be a fair bit longer than this one.**


	4. Hollow Cherry Blossom and Moon of Envy

**Chapter 4: Hollow Cherry Blossom and Moon of Envy**

**I finished writing this chapter today, but it should be alright ^^; please read and enjoy~**

* * *

As Alexa and Talin neared Sakura's house, they passed a green haired girl in red and orange attire.

"Oh, heya Yue!" Alexa said waving. Talin waved as well.

Yue didn't turn her head, instead she stared at the hourglass she held in her hands. Lifting her hand, she shifted her gaze toward the girl with light blue, messy pigtails that was waving hello. With a flick of her wrist, Yue took herself to a place where time did not move. In other words, Yue stopped time from flowing.

Standing up, she moved in front of Alexa and Talin. She frowned slightly. In her mind, she thought about the different things people around town said about herself...

"_My, the Mangetsu family is very wealthy indeed! The wealthiest in the village, I heard!"_

"_But the latest heiress seems... somewhat morbid, don't you think?"_

"_Hmm, yes, I agree. Seems the pressure of being heir to such wealth has gotten to her..."_

Yue's thoughts then turned to comments about Alexa...

"_You hear about the Narino children?"_

"_Yes, I heard. Two twin males and one girl. I hear their father is very powerful."_

"_Powerful, indeed. He ended the last war!"_

"_And now he is missing, perhaps forever... such a shame. I hope his children will cope..."_

"_I'm sure they will. One of the males has taken up sword training. And the girl..."_

"_What about her?"_

"She can control element mana, just like her father." Yue commented loudly, knowing no-one will hear her.

"Everything I wanted, I could just call to my servants and they would do everything for me. Only, they couldn't give me control over time. That I had to learn myself. I hated it so much."

Yue frowned even more. "You, on the other hand... you were always working hard to get the things you wanted, yet your control over elemental mana was passed down from your father, the great hero who's nowhere to be found. I don't see how you can be so happy about your life. You have nothing. You aren't wealthy. So how the hell can you be so happy about your life!?"

Calming down, Yue walked away, returning the flow of time to normal.

"Hmm?" Alexa stopped waving, confused. She wondered where Yue had gone to so quickly. "Where did Yue go this time?"

"We can find her later. Let's go see Sakura." Talin said, gesturing for the two girls to move on.

---

Finally at Sakura's house, Alexa knocked on the door. "Yes?" A mature woman answered the door.

"Hello, we're looking for Sakura, is she home?" Alexa asked.

"Ah, yes, Sakura is home. Sakura, some girls are here for you," the woman said, before a girl with black hair in two odango came down the stairs.

"I heard you," the girl said in a monotonous voice. She looked toward the door. "Oh, it's Al and Talin. What are you two doing here?"

"My brothers wanted me to grab all my friends for something important," Alexa replied.

"And you want me to come with you. Alright, then." Sakura said, walking out of the door.

"That was easy," Talin said.

Alexa turned around. "Should we get Yue now?"

"Don't tell me, she stopped time to get away from something, or someone," Sakura said dully. "I'm not surprised. She hates anyone without the same circumstances as her."

"What makes you say that?" Alexa asked the empty-faced girl.

"... I've seen her around... certain people." Sakura said, holding her arm out. A large portal appeared below the three girls. "Anyway, I've got a faster way to get to your brothers. Brace yourself," Sakura said before she, Alexa and Talin were plunged into the dark portal below them.

---

"When is she getting here?" Max asked, resting his head on his hand, which also was resting on his knee.

"She'll be here," Grey said, his wolf-ears drooping.

"How much time does that girl need!? She only has, what, 4 or 5 friends in the village?" Max yelled, irritated.

Suddenly, a portal was opened in front of the two brothers, and from it came Alexa, Talin and Sakura.

"See, Max? I told you she'd be here," Grey said, smiling. "Hey, where's Yue?"

"We decided not to bring her here," Alexa said. "So, why did you want me and my friends here? What's so important?"

"This," Grey said, bringing out an old leather-bound book, "this was Reed's journal. It's important because it holds information on the places he went to before his disappearance."

"Dad's journal? Where did you find this?" Alexa asked, looking at the tome.

"Uhh... I would rather not say." Grey then opened the book. "Let's see, the first place he went to, after leaving town, was Umi no Sato, a seaside town that's not that far away."

"So you're saying that if we all followed the places the journal mentions, we may find where Master Reed is? Or at least the last place he went to before he disappeared?" Talin piped up.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying," Grey answered, his silver eyes looking up.

"But if we wanted to find where he disappeared, why don't we just flip to the last journal entry?" Sakura asked.

"Well... that's a bit, hm, easier said than done? Here, I'll show you what I mean..." Grey said, opening up the first couple of pages to Reed's journal...

_To whomever it may concern,  
If you can see this, then you must be part of my bloodline. This journal keeps record of my journey around the world. However, all but two of the entries recorded have been sealed, so as to keep those of darker intentions from stealing the great powers that which I possess. The only way for these journal entries to be unsealed is for you, my children, to travel the places I have been and to find the unlocking seals I have positioned around those locations. Only one of you will be able to see the seals, and only one of you will be able to unseal the corresponding journal entries. The road will be dangerous, so I would prefer for you to travel with a group. Hopefully, my location will be revealed in time._

_~Reed_

"See, it won't work unless we go around the world looking for these seals. You get what I mean?"

"Huuh," Talin sighed, "dangerous, huh? I'm up for it!" Her pale blue eyes sparkled with zeal.

"I'm out," Max said, "I've got too much training to do."

"But what if you're the one that can see or unlock the seals?" Sakura asked coolly.

"... I *know* I'm neither. I mean, three years ago, Grey saw the seals on the door of that old mansion and Al knew how to unlock them," Max replied.

"That's right," Grey said. "Then last week, Al came out of the same mansion with that little purple music box."

"Yeah, that was such a cute little music box." Talin said.

"We're getting off topic here," Sakura said, "and I will join you. After all, once we find all these locations, I can take us all anywhere with my rift portals."

"Hm!" Alexa nodded. "But what about Yue, and Yanari?"

"Yanari has no abilities we know of," Grey said, "and Yue would only order us around like the rich brat she is. So they can stay with Max here."

"Uh-huh. But..."

"Yes, Al, what is it?"

"What about Sca—"

"NO. Just NO." Max interrupted. "She might be like Yanari, have no ability whatsoever."

"I've seen her using tanto," Sakura said to Max, "she used them as if they were part of her own body. She's got good aim, too."

"Alright, I'll ask her if she could join us."

"Join what?" A girl with long, waist length red hair suddenly appeared behind the group. Her deep crimson eyes stared at Reed's journal for a brief moment before her eyes moved up to look at the group.

"S-Scarlet... what brings you here...?" Max stuttered, covering his now red face.

"Well, I saw you all here, and I just wanted to see what was going on." Scarlet said, frowning a tiny bit. "What's with the book there, Grey?"

"It's... Reed's journal," Grey replied.

"Journal.... interesting," Scarlet said, smiling slightly. "So what else is going on?"

Alexa stepped forward. "We're going on an adventure, and we want to invite you with us. Do you have any special skills or abilities?"

"Weeeeeell, I can use tanto... and... I can, no... sorry, I think that's all I have." Scarlet shrugged.

"Oh. Never mind, then."

"Sorry," Scarlet said, "I'll just go now."

"_Why do you have to go so soon,"_ Max thought to himself, watching Scarlet walk away.

"So, when do we leave?" Sakura asked, leaning against a tree, "We need supplies, don't we?"

"Right," Grey said, "Al is in charge of water, of course. We'll need plenty of food. Maybe some spare clothes for the differing climates as well."

"We'll meet at the entrance to the forest cave at noon tomorrow? It's the only road to Umi no Sato." Sakura said.

"Yeah." Grey closed Reed's journal. "See you all tomorrow, I guess."

With that, the meeting had ended. Everyone went to their homes and packed for their journey.

---

"You're doing what!?" Naomi said, startled at her childrens' plan.

"We're going to find Reed," Grey said, helping Alexa fit her spare clothes into a backpack. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"Grey, Alexa, this is all so sudden..." Naomi said, "will you at least call often, just so I know you're okay?"

"Mum, we won't be alone," Alexa said, "Talin and Sakura will be with us, too. Besides, Max will still be here, so you won't be alone either."

"What about little Yanari?"

"We decided to let her stay here as well." Alexa zipped her backpack.

Naomi hugged her son and daughter closely. "You're all growing up so fast. I'm proud of you, wanting to explore the world."

"Thanks, mum. We'll contact you when we can." Grey said.

"I wonder, do Talin's and Sakura's families feel the same way?" Alexa wondered.

---

"Hey mum, dad, I'm going with some friends on an adventure around the world, and I'm leaving tomorrow," Talin said, already packed.

"That's nice dear," Talin's mother said.

"Make sure to call us and to stay safe," Talin's father said.

---

"Sakura, what in goodness' name do you think you're doing!?" Sakura's mother exclaimed, "You aren't running away, I hope? Was it something I said or did?"

"No, I'm just accompanying Alexa on her journey," Sakura said, grabbing food from the pantry.

"Oh... well, if you're in any trouble, make sure to—"

"... To use my portals, yeah. I know."

---

It was nearing noon. Alexa and Grey stood near the forest cave's entrance, waiting for Talin and Sakura.

"I'm here~!" Talin said, jumping down from one of the trees.

Sakura appeared from one of her portals. "Are we all ready?"

"Yes, I believe we are," Grey answered, "now, let's go. Don't forget anything."

The four travelled into the cave, and walked together along the dirt path toward Umi no Sato. This marked the start of their journey.

* * *

**This chapter was actually done pretty quickly, despite the fact it's longer than the last chapter. Anyways, the fifth chapter will see a completely new character, and also a reading of Reed's Journal at the start. I hope you liked this chapter~ :)**


End file.
